1. Field
The technology of the present application relates to ready mix concrete, and more specifically to ready mix concrete using recycled concrete aggregates.
2. Background
Using concrete for construction of roads, buildings, tarmacs, and the like has existed for centuries. Concrete provides a strong and formable building material. Because it is strong and formable, use of concrete in construction of roads, building, tarmacs, and the list has existed for centuries. While concrete can be formed of many materials, today's concrete typically includes a cement (most typically Portland cement in the United States), an aggregate (typically gravel and sand), and water admixture. Additional chemicals may be added depending on various features, such as hydration time, plasticizers, pigments, bonding agents, and the like.
Concrete can be mixed on-site in many applications. However, more and more frequently, project sites use what is typically known as “ready-mix concrete.” A manufacturing facility combines the cement, aggregate, and water admixture to the specifications of the job site and in accordance with American Society for Testing Materials (“ASTM”) requirements, which include international standards. The ASTM requirements define composition requirements for the concrete as well as strength and other requirements.
As one can appreciate, the ease and versatility of concrete has lead to an abundance of older structures. These structures are in various states of decay and/or in need of repair. While it is possible to tear down these structures and replace them with newer structures, the result is an abundance of concrete debris and rubble.
Thus, against this background, it would be desirable to develop a concrete that reuses or recycles used concrete debris and rubble.